All and nothin'
by Arkhadios
Summary: Hi there! here I'll post some side-stories, without links between them, just some ideas that I've come to think about. Hope you'll enjoy! (There will be a warning at the top of the page if the story contains shipping, I promise)
1. White Fang

Blake breathed deeply. Now was the time. She lifted her head up, made herself a proud expression, and jumped on the small stage that has been settled for the meeting. Her meeting. She needed to convince as many Faunus as she could, and she hoped to convince the few humans who came too. In order to take the White Fang back, she needed to prove to the White Fang that peace was possible. First good point, only three persons were wearing the awful Grimm mask. Second good point, there were about 50 persons, with about 10 humans in it. Third good point, her fear was nowhere to be found, she was now perfectly assured, and despite the fact that she hadn't prepared her text, she knew exactly what to say.

\- Brothers and Sisters of the White Fang, human friends. I'm not here to claim the direction of the White Fang. I'm not here to ask you to follow me. I'm here to ask you one, and one only thing: to think. We all know that the White Fang has been more and more aggressive these days, and I'm asking you: do you think this is the right way to obtain a real equality? Look what Faunus have earned: fear, hatred, disdain. The actual White Fang, or should I say Adam's White Fang, isn't fighting for our rights. They're fighting to dominate the humans. I know, that's what they have done for years, but is that a reason for us to do exactly the same? I tell you, because I know it, that we can live together in peace, without oppressing the humans or being oppressed. I also know that even a racist, cold and selfish heiress can be friendly, if we all work to trust each other. So I ask you. Do YOU want to help Adam overthrow the humans and oppress them, to make them fear us, to continue an endless circle of hatred and oppression? Or do you want to try the peaceful option, to build trust between our two species?

Blake stopped for a second, taking back her breath and waiting for her audience to react. As they weren't saying anything, she decided to continue:

\- Of course, I know the peaceful solution will be hard to support in the first place, as I know it will take much more time to apply. But isn't it worth it? I think it's worth a try, and a lot of friends, humans and Faunus, think like me. Am I right?

She stopped there, waiting without breathing, wondering if she had said the right words, if they'll approve of her view or not. She saw a bunch of Faunus talking together, and a few, very few, who were talking to humans. Suddenly, a whistle was blown through the whole room, a whistle of approbation, followed by a strange applause. It wasn't sarcastic, but the way it sounded, it didn't seem totally natural. Soon, the rest of the room followed with whistles and claps, Blake thanked the whole audience for the attention, and when she was on the verge of getting down of the stage, two arms raised upon the crowd, clapping slowly. One of them was perfectly normal, muscular though, but the second was metallic, a robotic arm painted in yellow, which made the clap that strange. Then, the arms started to move toward her through the crowd, followed of course by the girl who owned them. Blake was stunned.

\- That's my Blakey!

Yang was now getting on the stage, a wearing a huge smile and a strong determination. Blake couldn't move, so Yang walked to her and hugged her without any consideration for the audience. Blake hugged Yang for a second then made a step back. It was nearly impossible that Yang could forgive her like that. Not without explanation. And just as she expected:

\- Now come on Blake, I know a better place to talk. I think you owe me that one.

Blake couldn't resist. She didn't want to resist. She was too happy to see Yang again, and her recent talk with Sun had killed the rest of her will to flee. So she followed Yang around the city to a quiet café, Yang's real hand tight around her right wrist. When they finally sat down, Yang turned to her, always smiling and started:

\- Okay. Now time for me to ask the questions.

Despite that, her smile was still here, meaning she was happy to see Blake.

\- First, are you alright?

Blake blinked for a second, not expecting this question.

\- Yeah I'm fine, thanks for asking. And… how are you?

\- I thought I was the one asking question! I'm joking, I'm doing fine. And my new arm don't bother me if that's what you want to know. Now second question, where were you?

Blake decided that she would ask her question to Yang after.

\- I was in Menagerie. I needed to go home. See my family. Think.

\- I'm glad you weren't just roaming. Last but not least…

At this point, Yang's smile had disappeared. She wasn't angry, just… sad?

\- Why did you flee, Blake?

\- As I explained to Sun…

\- Great so you were with Sun and you didn't even talk to us?!

Yang seemed almost hurt, so Blake urged to correct her.

\- He followed me and sneaked on the boat to Menagerie. I was going to say that I fled to make sure none of you would be hurt. No more.

\- What are you saying? Yang was visibly confused

\- I'm saying that you lost your arm because of me Yang! And that's why I fled! I didn't want this to happen once again!

Blake had suddenly stood up, drawing the attention of the few peoples around, and she started to cry while sitting down again slowly. She hid herself behind her hands, ashamed that she cried in a public place but right now she couldn't do anything about it. Suddenly, she felt a hand on hers, putting them down on the table, and when she gazed up, she saw Yang's eyes filled with determination.

\- Now listen to me. Listen to me carefully Blake, I'm talking seriously. It's not your fault. You're not that creepy guy with a katana who cut my arm OK? You're the one who saved me from him, and I won't let you think this is your fault.

\- You don't understand Yang! That creepy guy is called Adam, he was like a father for me in the White Fang, until I quitted! And the reasons why he cut your arm was because he wanted to hurt me! He would have killed you, without hesitation, just because you're my friend, just to make me suffer!

\- No Blake, you don't understand. I don't care why he did this, all I need to know is that he wants to hurt one of my friends, that's enough for me to fight him. Okay? No matter if he did this to hurt you, or because he's a sadist, you're not responsible. And as long as all my friends fight with me, I'm happy. Even if I'm hurt. Even if I get killed. I am happy Blake.

Just as Sun had told her before. Of course she still felt guilty, but Yang's smile came back and it helped her. A lot.

\- Now Blakey, stop making that sad face and smile! Ruby is on her way to come here, and I've rushed into Winter earlier so I think Weiss isn't that far.

Only then, Blake found the strength to dry her tears and to stand up. Despite her red eyes and soaked cheeks, she was happy. Unbelievably happy. Team RWBY was nearly back together, and that was enough for her.

Big thanks to Bomberguy789 who warned me of all the awful mistake I made! Also I apologize, they were really bad… Don't be too mad please, I'm French so it's pretty hard for me to translate what I want to say. Still, don't hesitate to warn me if I make mistakes again.


	2. Mr and Mrs Bumblebee

_Hi there! Warning, shipping down there!_

 _I wrote this from two things: a fanart that I put on cover of this story, and an OTP Prompt. Also I'll mark [fanart] at the moment it's supposed to happen. Hope you'll enjoy!_

* * *

Three years. Today, it's been three years that she was living with Yang, three years undercover, as a sleeping agent. Blake smiled for herself, in the middle of her job. She finally used to her common life, working in an office wasn't fascinating, but it was a casual job, perfect for her cover. The clock ticked, announcing the end of the work, and Blake packed up her few belongings, put her bag on her shoulder and quitted the building, walking calmly down the street. There were a few trees, not enough tough, and Blake was looking at the words left on the trunks by some teenagers. Casual swearing, some initials, a heart… Before she could notice, she was arrived in front of Yang's workplace. She entered an average-sized garage, and looked around to found the blondie. Finally, she spot her on a creeper, half under a car, visibly fixing something delicate. She stared at the blue jean for a while, deep in her thoughts, when suddenly Yang's voice raised, mocking:

\- You've done checking my butt Blakey?

Blake felt her cheeks becoming red, and she was thankful that Yang didn't came out from under the car. At least she was hidden. Yang finally got out before Blake could say a word, with a huge smile, her hair tied up by an orange scar, and her face covered with dirty oil. She stood up, always smiling and said with a small laugh:

\- Just kiddin'! I know you were waiting because of the last time.

Indeed, yesterday Blake had called for Yang while she was under a car, just like now, and Yang in a stupid reflex, had tried to stand up directly. Which of course, wasn't that easy with the car over her, and had resulted in a bruise and a severe headache. Yang patted the top of the car, getting Blake out of her thoughts, again:

\- Now this one should be fully restored for tomorrow, so I guess we can go home now.

And with these words, she closed the main sliders of the garage, and got on her motorbike while Blake was getting the two helmets laying on the counter. They got out of the garage, and after a last check, they burst down the roads quickly avoiding the traffic jam and getting to their shared home in less than an hour. Blake got upstairs while Yang was parking the motorbike, and opened the small apartment. She entered, leaving her bag on a chair in the living room / dining room, and put water on the fire. Yang came up soon, and she leaved the boiling water at her guard, while heading to the shower. No word were exchanged, just a few smiles when their eyes met. They were used to this kind of non-talking conversation, they'll speak later.

Blake took a hot but short shower, getting back to the small kitchen as fast as she could. Yang was probably able to burn the whole kitchen while watching the water. She relieved the blondie from her "terribly boring" task, and put the pastas in the water, watching the bubbles explode at the top as she was thinking. Three years. That could make two enemies become close, if they were stuck together. Hopefully, at first sight, Yang and she knew they could be friend. That mission would have become hell otherwise. Her thoughts were running freely, jumping from a question to a feeling, and making her suddenly asking herself if they should do something to celebrate this three years of cooperation. She checked the fridge, founding, almost by a miracle, one lonely cider bottle. She put it on the table, then came back to the kitchen to finalize the plate of spaghetti Bolognese, wondering what the heck could take Yang so long, when she finally found out. Yang came out of the bathroom, wearing a black smoking, so far from her usual blue-jeans and simple t-shirts. As Blake was staring at her, she laughed and said:

\- What, you forgot? Today it's been three years!

\- No I didn't but… I wasn't expecting this!

\- So now I can't wear a smoking? Yang replied playfully

\- That's not what I meant, and you know it! It's just… unusual.

Blake was now smiling. Apparently, the blondie had been thinking just like her, maybe even the whole day.

\- Now I'm feeling bad. Stay here, I'll be back soon.

And with these words, Blake left the room and a perplex Yang, heading to her room wondering what she would wear. She closed the door carefully and checked her closet quickly. Not much in there, but she finally found a black, long and thin dress that would be perfect for tonight. She added a bow on the top of her hair, just feeling that it could be pretty, and finally came back to the living / dining room, only to find it totally in the dark. No, almost in the dark. There were two candles burning slowly on each side of the table, lighting softly the plate in the middle, the cider bottle and Yang's face on the other side of the table. The first thing Blake noticed was that her smoking vest was opened on a white shirt, second was that she was wearing black leather glove. Third, that the whole situation really looked like… a date. Blake stood still, shocked by this sudden revelation, hesitating on what to say.

\- Somethin' wrong Blakey? Yang said, still smiling

\- Just noticing it look like a date, Blake said almost absently

Yang looked right and left, checking the surroundings, before staring straight back at Blake, with a huge smile and a small laugh.

\- Well it could be one… the blondie said slowly with an ironic tone and a dead-serious face.

Blake's eyes widened in panic and incredibility, unable to find if Yang was joking… or not.

\- What are you saying? She muttered, mostly to gain time to think, but Yang didn't leave her that time.

\- What I'm saying is that we've been here for three years, waiting for a mission that comes, so sorry if I'm starting to think you and I could be a thing. So what do you say?

Yang was still wearing her serious expression, with a start of smile due to Blake's panic.

\- Why… Why do you ask me that?

\- Answer the question, the blondie said simply, dodging the diversion while crossing her arms and legs, and waiting.

The raven haired one's thoughts roamed freely, until she could find an answer, her answer, she gave to Yang while sitting on her side of the table:

\- Why not?

She acted – and probably seemed – calm, but inside her mind it was war. Without knowing why, she checked discreetly the gun she was always wearing at her belt,, under her clothes, and it calmed her immediately. When she finally looked at Yang, she saw that her smile was back.

\- Great! I was afraid that you'd say no.

\- You wouldn't have taken no for an answer Yang. I know you, Blake said with a kind of smug face.

-Rude… You're mad?

The garage owner seemed really worried, and that made Blake realize that she was serious. That the date-thing wasn't just a joke. And her heart skipped a beat when she asked herself if she was joking. Even if she'd have liked it, honesty forced her to admit that she was as serious as the blondie in front of her. So she gave to the girl in smoking her fairest smile. Three years… that's plenty enough to bond.

\- No, don't worry about that. But… could you tell me where the heck our plates are?

\- Oopsies… I might have forgotten them… Yang said, suddenly avoiding Blake's look.

Then she looked straight into Blake's eyes, with the most serious, self-satisfied face the raven haired one had never seen.

\- Looks like we've got to share our plate.

An awkward and awfully long silence followed the sentence, and Blake used it to think deeply. Was she ready to date Yang for real? And, most importantly, did she want it to be so? After a bit of reflection, she answered by the positive to both of them, and a weight relieved her breath, and she found the strength to smile and laugh:

\- I'm starting to think you planned all this for months! How many traps like this one did you set up?

\- Let's see, shall we? The blondie said, her smile back.

They were about to start eating when Blake started to cut the pasta, and Yang whined in desperation.

\- You ruined the moment!

She didn't seem angry, just vexed that her second trap didn't work. Blake hardly retained herself from laughing and said as serious as possible:

\- Were you trying to steal me a kiss, thief?

She was expecting Yang to become red and to babble, but it was the exact opposite. Yang crossed her arms, upped her chin and glanced at Blake, taunting her with her look:

\- What did you expect from me? I'm a bad boy remember?

\- You're not a bad boy. First, as far as I know, you're not a boy… Blake had answered by automatism, but she was cut by a mocking Yang

\- Wanna check? This time it was the blondie who wore a smug face.

Blake stopped taking, her mind running low, staring at Yang with her mouth opened wide, before shutting it and turning red. Damn that wild imagination of her! She didn't want to think about checking that… kind of thing. As she was trying to hold her thoughts, she saw the satisfied look on Yang's face and decided to continue what she was going to say. She took a deep breath, regretting that her face wasn't cooling down, and pursued:

\- Second, Yang, you're not bad. I know you for three years now, and I know you're not bad, even if you're trying to make people think you are. I've seen how passionate you are when it comes to motors, I've seen how caring you are with your customers, and I've even seen you feeding a wild kitten at your garage. You're far from being a bad boy – well, let's say a bad girl.

She had said that naturally, but she was thinking it. And now she was starting to realize how much she cared and admired her. The one she was thinking about was actually running her fingers in her hair nervously, her cheeks becoming red. Apparently, she was as awkward to compliment as Blake was to provocation. A phone rang suddenly, breaking the delightful verbal joust between them, and Blake apologized before getting up and answering the call, explaining Yang that it was her work. It was only a half-lie. It was, indeed, for work, but not for her office work. Apparently time had come for her to go on a mission.

\- Agent 0137?

\- Yes boss?

\- We've got news and a mission.

\- What kind of?

\- Killing. Bad news.

\- Alright. May I warn n°0354?

\- Don't even think about it. She's the one to kill.

Blake hiccupped in shock. That wasn't even thinkable!

\- I know this is unexpected, but our sources are formal: she's a traitor. If you can't do it we will send someone.

Blake shook her head, slowly passing from the young and emotive business woman to the cold and perfectionist killer she really was, and answered her boss when she found her calm back.

\- No boss. I can handle that.

She felt a presence coming behind her, so she added with a fake joy:

\- Yes sir! I will bring it tomorrow!

And she ended the call, sadly watching the moon fractured by clouds, thinking that her heart was just like this silver globe. Torn apart. Then a slow walk behind her back quickly took her back to earth. She needed to kill the girl behind her, the girl she was dating. And this girl was probably trying to kill her too. She turned back as fast as she could, drawing her gun at the same time. Her shooting position was perfect, Yang couldn't dodge it, but she hesitated a second at the sight of a stunned and innocent Yang looking at her in total surprise. And she hesitated a second more, and another…

\- Wow! Easy Blakey! Sorry, I didn't want to scare you.

Blake kept her gun on the blondie walking toward her and laughing.

\- By the way, where the heck did you hide your gun?

Blake was too professional to start chatting… And way too busy refraining her tears. Inside she was torn apart. Was this all just a game? An acting to gain her trust? As she was saying nothing, Yang pursued, her smile slowly fading away.

\- I mean, mine is right there but…

While saying that, Yang showed a black version of Blake's white gun, held onto her waist under her smoking jacket. She slowly let her hang grip on the gun, visibly not comfortable. And then, Blake found the strength to pull the trigger. But it was too late, Yang was aware and ready to dodge. The bullet passed near her flank, way too far to hurt her. The blondie stood up once again, drawing her gun and aiming at the black haired killer. Without unarming herself, Blake used her left hand to wash away the only tears that had escaped her will, enraging. That move wasn't unnoticed by her opponent who saw an opening to attack, and used it. Yang walked fast and quiet as a cat, so Blake only noticed her when she was only a few inches toward her. Too close for Blake to shot her, and too close for her to shot Blake. Blake didn't even have the time to ask herself why, Yang closed her hand around her right wrist, immobilizing her gun, and passed her right arm behind Blake's neck, totally not aiming at killing her. Then, the last thing Blake was expecting happened. Yang's face approached hers, eyes slowly closing… and they kissed.

[Fanart]

Blake's eyes were widened, and she couldn't move. That was probably a way to make her defenseless… And it worked. Right now, they could have been a hundred snipers on her, she wouldn't move at all. She couldn't. She didn't want to. Still, she was shocked. Her thoughts had suddenly stopped roaming to every possibility she has, to repeat one sentence again and again: "I think I'm in love". Then she realized. It was more than a simple thought, it was a certitude.

And that certitude was painful. What if Yang was only playing with her feelings? What if she was trying to gain her trust to kill her? What if she was an actual traitor? All those questions roamed, while her tears rolled, and yet Yang didn't relieved her. Finally, her will abandoned her, and she abandoned herself into the blondie's arms. If she'd die now, she'd be happier than ever. Her left hand was totally free, she could have killed Yang at least three times until now, but she wasn't even thinking about it anymore.

Her gun slowly sled out of her grip, leaving her totally unarmed and defenseless. That's the time Yang chose to split up slowly, keeping her eyes into Blake's while letting go both her wrist and neck. The raven haired one suddenly came back to life, and almost jumped back, confused as ever. Half her wanted to disappear right now because of the shame she felt, the other wanted to travel back time to feel that kiss again. And only a small part of her instinct was telling her she was in danger. The blondie didn't let go her gun. And that was bad, really bad. She could have killed Blake at any time now. As she was reading her thoughts, her opponent pointed the black gun on her, slowly, with a start of sad smile:

\- I'm the bad girl, remember?

Blake stared at her, eyes in the eyes, realizing that this was exactly what she was expecting. A trap. A game. Then Yang sighed and locked the security of the gun before throwing it away, and walking slowly, step by step, toward a stupefied Blake. When she was only a few steps away, she rushed and ended right into Blake's arms, her head resting on the black haired one's shoulder, and she muttered:

\- But I'm not that bad…

Two arms wrapped around her tenderly, another head came to rest on hers, and Blake muttered:

\- No you're not. You're not "the bad girl". You're my bad girl.


	3. Catnip

Hello fellow readers! *gaze at the two or three people actually here* Okay, I'll quit the acting. The following fanfiction isn't entirely written. It may even stay uncompleted forever, because I just don't feel like pursuing. Still, I'd like to know what you think about it, and maybe you can suggest things? I wrote this long ago so I don't remember what I was planning to do… Anyway, hope you'll enjoy and don't hesitate to criticize or suggest!

* * *

Yang couldn't help but smiled evilly. She was about to make the best prank ever. The tiny moss ball passed from her right hand to her left. Except it was catnip in an old sock, with a tiny explosive, just enough power to make sure the whole catnip will fly around. She took a deep breath, erased her smile and finally entered the dorm. She quickly noticed that Blake was alone in there, as planned, and she begged the whole universe that the explosive will work.

\- Hey Blakey!

\- What's up Ya…? What is this? Blake interrupted herself as the ball was landing at her feet, on the sheets of her bed.

Yang ran her fingers in her hair, searching a way to justify, and cursing the explosive, when it finally worked. She saw small green leaves flying all over the bed, landing slowly in the total silence that followed the explosion, everywhere, even on Blake's hair and hands.

\- Yang, this isn't funny. I'll spent days cleaning this mess!

The blondie sure was disappointed. That wasn't supposed to make Blake crazy? The Faunus sighed and breathed deeply, and that's the exact second Yang noticed that something wasn't right. First, Blake's bow was twitching in and out at a crazy high speed, second she was breathing deeply and quickly, third her pupils were straight and thin as a cat's all of the sudden.

\- Come on, gimme a hand! Blake started, staring at the blondie in front of her.

Yang approached slowly, quite worried by Blake's low, stunned, complaining tone. She seemed… quite out but still strangely very reactive. Yang knew she was right at the moment her knee touched the edge of the bed. Blake somehow managed to jump on her back, probably helped by one of her clones. So Yang crashed on the remaining of her cat-bomb, with the said cat curling on her back and purring loudly, the vibrations reverberating in the blondie's chest.

\- Uh… Blake, you're alright?

No answer. Kitty cat too busy with purring. Yang was wondering how to escape when the door slammed open, letting both Ice Queen and lil' red riding hood enter the room, provoking the worst reaction possible in Blake. The black Faunus literally growled at the two intruders before hiding behind Yang's back, still purring. Great. Now time for awkward questions and explanations.

\- Don't waste your time, I got it. Yang, you shouldn't mess with catnip while Blake is around.

Weiss was awfully right. And kinda annoyed. And to speak about Ruby, she was actually rolling on the floor, laughing.

\- Well. We'll let you two clean this mess…

\- Good luck Yang! Ruby said waving her hand

And just like that, they were gone, leaving a purring and cuddling Blake hung to Yang. The fire brawler finally got up, not without any difficulties thought, and ended up with a happy human-sized cat holding to her back. An idea popped up in her over-weirded mind: use a laser to distract the weight in her back while she'd vacuum. She managed, the Hell know how, to get her laser in her backpack's front pocket, and pointed it on the roof. Suddenly, there was nothing on her back anymore. She briefly saw a black form chasing the red dot on the roof, and she didn't even asked herself how it was possible. She started vacuuming, making sure that the red dot was always moving, and tried not to react when a full-whited Blake bounced on her to catch the ever-fleeing dot.

She finished about half an hour later, but Blake was still totally crazy as the whole room and blanket still smelled catnip. Yang finally admit that she needed to wash the blanket and aerate the room. She sighed and turned off the laser, instantly feeling the kitty coming back on her, tightening her arms around her shoulders and nudging in her neck. As weird as it felt, the fire brawler tried to ignore it while collecting the sheets, but it became really hard as the black haired one started purring. The blondie felt the vibrations reverberating in her chest and lungs, and couldn't help but wanted so badly to hug her close. She shook her head to clear her thought, making Blake growl slowly and deepen her nails in the brawler's flesh.

Yang let out a slight sound due to the surprise, then took the sheets and get out of the dorm, begging that no one would see them, much more for Blake's proud than for her. She rushed through the corridors, but hopefully no one was here this late, except some isolated student she could avoid easily. She was really close to the laundry when she rushed straight into two students she couldn't have heard, because they were whispering. Her first reflex was to throw the blanket on her back to hide her partner, in vain because the said partner started to growl again as the cotton landed on her. Chance was on their side once again, it was only Weiss and Ruby. Weiss looked at Yang as she was running her fingers in her hair, suddenly knowing perfectly that she looked totally dumb with her blanket on her shoulder. Plus the blanket was growling. Ruby started:

\- Uh… Yang? Is that Blake growling on your back?

\- Yeah that's her, Yang sighed, finally relieving Blake from the weight of the blanket. I was trying to get to the laundry and this kitty cat wouldn't get off my back, so I tried to be sneaky.

\- By walking, well, running straight into us? Weiss said ironically

\- Hey! I managed pretty well until I ran into you because you where whispering!

Yang was nearly mad but something passed through her head and made her smile lightly as both Ruby and Weiss were blushing slightly.

\- Okay. You don't talk about this anymore, and I don't ask you what you were whispering about. Deal?

\- Deal Ruby approved almost instantly, making Yang laugh.

Now she knew that there was something suspect, but the deal was made so they splat up as Yang entered the laundry and started the washing machine. She finally managed to toss Blake in front of her, to make sure her partner won't be crushed on the wall as she was sitting. The machine displayed an hour left, so she sat and made herself comfortable as Blake was still purring, this time out of sleep, curled up on her lap and Yang slowly fell asleep.

She hardly blinked as the laundry machine was beeping the end, and she almost jumped as she saw a pair of golden eyes were staring at her, only an inch or two toward her. Second thing she noted, the pupils in these eyes were back to normal, meaning that Blake was finally awoken from her catnip overdose. Third… Blake had lost her bow on the way. That, of course, made her look really cute and Yang had to sit on her hand to not pet her.

\- Blake could you… make a step back? Or two? Yang was blushing lightly, not quite sure why.

\- Oh yeah sure… I'm … I'm sorry I just woke up and… I was there… Can you explain please? Blake took three step back instead of one, and seemed totally lost.

\- That's all my fault Blakey. A stupid prank I made to you, involving catnip, and you lose your thoughts, and your memories apparently.

\- Oh my… Please tell me I didn't run everywhere showing everyone that I am a cat…

\- Nah don't worry kitty! The only witnesses are mine, Ruby's and Weiss'. Your secret is safe. Perhaps, they might look at you strangely for a while.

\- What did I do exactly? Blake was waiting, already desperate.

\- You… kinda cling onto me all the evening, I even needed to carry you here. And trust me, that wasn't easy.

Blake hid herself behind her hands, now totally blushing in shyness, and Yang immediately regretted.

\- I'm so sorry, that must have been such a shame…

\- Don't worry kitty! You were pretty cute actually!

Blake made another step back and blushed even more, while Yang was nearly laughing. Seeing how uncomfortable the kitty was, the blondie stood up all of the sudden, freezing Blake on foot by the way, and passed close to her to reach the laundry machine. She didn't know why but it seemed to tease Blake that she was acting this way


End file.
